As individuals begin to use computing devices more and more during daily activities, service providers often seek ways to benefit the daily activities of individuals through their computing devices. These service providers may make application programs available to individuals via their computing devices, such as by direct installation on the computing device or by making an application program remotely accessible, such as via cloud computing. These application programs are often designed to assist individuals with daily activities, such as tracking exercise, eating habits, dietary restrictions, budgeting, etc.
However, while these application programs are often designed with convenience of the individual in mind, many of the platforms offered by these service providers require the submission of information by the individual. For example, application programs designed to help an individual track their caloric intake often require the individual to manually log the food items they eat, such as by manual data entry of product information or the scanning of a universal product code encoded with product information that is then used to identify additional product data. Unfortunately, this may be both inconvenient and time consuming for individuals, which may result in lower usage and adoption rates, which may be detrimental to service providers of these platforms, as well as the individuals themselves who miss out on the benefits offered by these platforms.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to automatically provide product data and information to a service platform with minimal participation by the individual. For instance, the product information is often captured at a point of sale device of a merchant where the products are purchased. By improving technological systems to enable the transmission of this product data as part of the associated payment transaction, and association of the product data with an individual of a service platform, the product information may be automatically made available to the service platform as a result of an electronic transaction involving the individual, thus greatly increasing the effectiveness and efficiency of service platforms in providing valuable services to individuals.